Stuck On You
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: The truth is revealed that Skipper and Julien are addicts… addicted to each other, that is. Skipper/Julien (Skiju). Mind the Rating.


Author's Note

WHY DID I WRITE THIS?

WHY ARE YOU READING IT?

:internal screaming:

In reality, I am devoid of fucks. Error 404 fucks not found. Ironic, considering the content.

**Warning: **SMUT with Feelings (TM)

This is basically indulgent, gratuitous smut with feelings toward the end. I gave them as close to natural anatomy as possible, but be warned I'm not a hundred percent sure what I'm doing. It's not _that_ graphic, but it's no fade to black BS either.

* * *

**Pt I - Julien**

It starts with this:

"Boys, we've got a new arrival. Time to investigate… and make certain it's not a horrible present from Hoboken…"

Julien invites himself along, as he tends to do. Mostly he enjoys Skipper's leadership and sarcasm. He tells the penguins, "I will bring to them the most welcomest gift."

It is naturally a picture of himself. He is the best gift of all. Maybe except for the way Skipper rolls his eyes but smiles at him fondly when the others aren't looking. Only Julien gets to have that one.

So, they crack open the crate to discover a puffin inside. She came from Denmark, and she introduces herself as Greta. They leave her alone for the time being, to allow the people to move her to the exhibit.

Skipper is immediately suspicious. "You can't trust a puffin," he tells the others. "Even if it's a pretty lady. She could be a spy for Hans."

Private doesn't follow his advice. He starts to spend time with Greta, finding her very charming and sweet. Skipper keeps a close eye on them. If he can't, he gets someone to chaperone. Julien watches it all unfold, often munching on popcorn as he observes the drama between the penguins.

One afternoon, he's just shaking his booty, getting down, all that good stuff. Unfortunately, the penguins begin to make a ruckus, shouting at each other. It ruins his groove. He shuts off the music with an irritated huff.

Maurice inquires, "Your Majesty?"

Julien doesn't answer him. He hops over the wall. The arguing is even worse than he thought, he discovers as he approaches.

"I'm telling you she can't be trusted!"

"But Skipper - I really like her -"

"It blinds you. Private, stop being naive. You're of age, it's time to wise up!"

Private is close to tears. His voice is rich with anger as he replies, "It's not fair! Is it because someone you trusted hurt you? Well, maybe you need to let others make their own mistakes."

Rico sounds his agreement. Kowalski remarks, "He's got a point, there, Skipper."

Skipper glares at them. They speak no further, instead staring at their feet.

Skipper settles his flippers on Private's shoulders. "I just want to protect you."

"Fine. I guess I should keep my distance until we know for sure…"

"Let me tell something to you, little cute penguin," Julien says. All of the penguins focus on him. He basks in the limelight for a moment, allowing a dramatic pause. Skipper rolls his eyes. He performs an acrobatic flip to enter their habitat.

He doesn't fail to notice Skipper's gaze following him. He doesn't deign to look at him.

"You should be following your heart! Life won't be waiting for you - you've got to grab it by the beak -" Julien grips Private's beak to demonstrate. He wiggles it a bit. "Fight against the odds, and fight for your true love!"

"Wow, that's actually - you're right! Skipper should take advice from you sometimes."

With that, Private exits the habitat. "Greta, preen your feathers! I'm coming for you my love."

"Private!" Skipper stomps his foot. He hits his flippers against the sides of his head and groans. Kowalski and Rico make a quiet escape. Doubtless they want to avoid Skipper's wrath being brought down on them. That leaves a certain lemur at his mercy, though.

He glowers up at Julien.

"You know what King Julien…"

Julien stops dancing to stare. What happened to _Ringtail_? His spy name? Skipper hasn't used his given name and title in a good while, even when he was furious with Julien. It's unsettling.

Skipper points a flipper at him in accusation. "Go fuck yourself!"

Julien gasps, in mock offense. Then, he crosses his arms. "Well, I suppose I have to, since you aren't doing it!"

"Yeah - wait, what?"

"I said - And let me spell it out for you silly penguin - Since you aren't to be fucking me, then I must do it myself. No choice you see…"

Skipper scoffs, "You wish I was fucking you. I could do it better! I would make you scream my name as you come your '_brainy parts'_ out -"

Julien blinks at him. He couldn't believe his ears. Skipper is falling for his goading, that is unexpected. He decides to roll with it. His eyelids droop. He circles Skipper, flicking his tail.

"Is that a challenge my ears are hearing…"

"Yes!" Skipper pauses, contemplating to what he just agreed. He inhales and lowers his head. "I - I mean...no…"

"Nuh-uh! No take backsies!" Julien splays his hand on his chest. "You will be meeting me tonight in the storage room and prove yourself."

**Pt I - Skipper**

As the evening approaches, Skipper grows increasingly antsy. The others keep shooting him confused or concerned looks, which he ignores. The sun hits the horizon. He stares at the wall. He wishes he could travel back in time and shove those fury borne words back into his beak. What a troubled situation he is in.

Somehow, he will have to keep this a secret from his team; Furthermore, he can't just stand him up. Julien would never let him hear the end of that. He discreetly grabs a bottle of lubrication, just in case. He has no idea what Julien will be expecting of him. He's not even certain Julien knows what _fucking_ entails in the most remote sexually charged sense.

His stomach swoops when he reaches the storage room. Skipper checks for about the tenth time that he hasn't been followed. He slinks inside. Julien already has a nest of blankets and pillows prepared for them, although where he got all of them, Skipper can't guess. Julien is perched on the puffiest pillow. His crown has been set aside.

He offers Skipper a smirk. "So, you decided to show yourself. Admittedly, I am surprised."

Something in his voice settles like a hot coal in Skipper's stomach. He doesn't try to identify the strange feeling.

"I couldn't really just… blow you off," Skipper replies. He shuts his eyes as he realizes the connotations. _Phrasing._

Julien catches it. He smirks. "I -"

Skipper cuts him off. "Let's just get this over with -"

"That is no way to be treating myself, a king, you know."

Skipper climbs into the nest. He shifts around until he finds a spot he deems comfortable. The silence stretches heavy as they stare at each other, not moving.

"This is awkward," Julien states.

"No kidding." He almost adds, _we should just go home. _Instead, because apparently he's lost his sanity, he says, "We could start by - by kissing."

The mere thought of placing his beak on Julien's muzzle sends a shiver down his spine. He isn't certain whether it's a good or bad reaction. Julien inches toward him. His fluffy tail brushes along Skipper's sensitive frontal feathers. He takes a sharp intake of breath. Julien leans in. His lips find the tip of Skipper's beak.

The first kiss is brief. Their eyes meet. They move in at the same time, kissing with renewed vigor. Julien's blunt nails dig into the back of Skipper's neck. Skipper strokes his flippers against Julien's sides. He feels the lemur squirm in his grip.

Skipper parts from him, to give him a chance to catch his breath. Julien pants, and it's loud in the isolated room. Skipper doesn't wait any longer to move to his neck. He simply moves his beak back and forth along the fur.

Julien squeaks when Skipper nips at his neck. His tail wraps tight around Skipper's body. More delicious little sounds escape him as Skipper pecks and licks at his clearly sensitive neck.

"Nnrrgh - Sk - Skipper -"

Julien reciprocates his ministrations. Julien's tongue seeks his neck. His licks are slow and careful. His tongue is slightly rough, tugging at Skipper's short feathers. Enjoyment bubbles in his throat, but he keeps it hidden. He swallows the potential noise back down. Julien has no such qualms. Julien hums as he works at his neck. He adds a hint of teeth.

Skipper tilts his head to the side to give him better access. Julien sinks his teeth in. He coasts his fingers through the feathers on Skipper's belly. Skipper distantly registers a sharp pinch in his neck at the same time Julien's fingers skate along his cloaca.

Skipper fails to prevent the cry that's startled out of him. "Juli - _ah - ah_ \- AHN!"

He snaps his beak shut as fast as possible to cut it off. If he's going to make any noise, he has to trust that it will be a deep, manly sound not - whatever was that embarrassment. Julien continues to tease him with his fingers, rubbing and circling in cautious motion. It's utterly wonderful. Skipper nips repeatedly at his ear to show his appreciation.

Julien freezes. The reason is not immediately apparent. Skipper listens, wondering if he heard something. He forces himself to look Julien in the eye. They're wide, and his pupils are blown. The sigh he makes is quite gorgeous.

Which doesn't matter at all, Skipper tells himself.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we are to be moving along now," Julien says, his voice low and strained. "A part of me is having the impaty-ence."

Skipper takes a moment to process the meaning of his words. Skipper places his flipper on the center of Julien's chest. He gently pushes him down. He places his foot on the meat of Julien's thigh and takes a second to just look at him.

To be honest, there's no denying he's attractive, for a mammal.

He coaxes Julien's shaft the rest of the way from its sheath. Julien moans, an unabashed and spine-tingling sound. His knees part wider. Skipper drips lube on his member and wraps his flipper around the base. He jerks him, aware of his pace and grip, so he isn't too fast, too slow, too tight or too loose.

He adjusts these levels based on Julien's very open reactions. Julien squirms again. The toes of his left foot curl against Skipper's backside. Skipper stops stroking him.

"Why -"

"Patience."

Skipper empties more of the lube on his flipper, and Julien's anus. Despite their anatomy, he'll be damned if he's taking it on the first go.

First? As though there will be more?

Even though they're barely past the beginning, Skipper finds he's already considering a second round agreeable. He's disgusted by his own eagerness, but the desire doesn't dissipate. Skipper reaches below to rub a generous amount of lube on his genitalia. The last thing he needs is a friction burn.

He fiddles with Julien's legs. The lemur kicks at him. "Will you hold still, Ringtail."

Thankfully, he obeys. He murmurs, "Yes, sir."

If that doesn't get him going. There's an immediate surge of heat in his nether regions, that he can't deny to himself.

"Major turn on, keep it up," Skipper responds.

"Yessss, _sir,"_ Julien practically purrs, his eyelids drooping. He props himself up on his elbows to watch his reaction.

"Hoover Dam," Skipper gasps. He lines up his cloaca to Julien's hole.

The first thrust is incredible, and it can only get better. Julien fists the blanket beneath him. He throws his head back when Skipper manages to get his flipper around Julien's slick member again. It's accompanied by a deluge of moans as Skipper lets go of his concerns and thrusts hard against Julien's entrance. His flipper moves with the same unforgiving rhythm.

"Skipper! Have mercy - I - I am not built so tough-guy-ly like you -"

"Why should I? You like that don't you," Skipper pants. "You want me to give it to you until you can't remember your own name. If you plead for it, I might be swayed."

"Sir - Nhhhm - gah! Yes, sir, yes, yes, yes. Please, sir!"

Skipper is absolutely in the zone. He never thought he'd have Julien begging for mercy. Despite the claims he made, he had confidence that Julien's ego and narcissism would prevent any kind of submission. It's a deep satisfaction to discover the case to be otherwise.

Julien's hips suddenly give a considerable roll. It nearly knocks Skipper off balance, but his years of training allow him a quick recovery. Skipper doesn't cease his movements, but he moves his flipper to press down Julien's hip.

"Did I give permission for you to move, soldier?"

"No - hhhng - you did not, sir!"

"Be good Julien, and I might just get you off."

He returns to stroking his shaft. His flipper slides against Julien's dripping head. Apparently, that is enough to do in the desperate lemur. Skipper closes his eyes, basking in the warmth of Julien's seed splashing over his feathers. Skipper allows himself to follow him to the land of ecstacy, his orgasm hitting him with such ferocity it's nearly painful. It has been a while since he had a decent mating encounter.

Just after he finishes, Julien breaks their alignment. He traps Skipper between his thighs. He bends forward to place a kiss on the side of his beak. His arms and tail wrap around Skipper, engulfing him in a fuzzy cloud. Skipper scoots into his lap and rests against his shoulder.

He's more than dazed - he just mated - and with Julien of all people. It was amazing, he can admit it - inside of his mind. He'll hardly give Julien the satisfaction. Julien begins to actually purr, a sound that soothes Skipper to the point he starts to lightly doze off. They sit there for ages, entwined.

Julien asks, "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Should be. I'll have to check," Skipper replies, drowsiness thickening his voice.

The prospect is already thrilling. He also itches to try it out the other way around - with Julien entering him, filling him. His shaft is impressive without being uncomfortably big that would cause him to fear for his lower parts.

Skipper leaves Julien to decide whether to leave their nest or tear it down. Apparently, Julien opts to not deal with it at the moment, as he accompanies Skipper to the exit. Skipper glances at him. Something doesn't look right.

"Oh, your crown!" Somehow, it has ended up on the floor. He passes it to Julien who gives a silent nod of thanks.

Skipper takes a dip in the water at his habitat, to get clean. He returns to base late and light on his feet. He's immediately crowded by another penguin.

"Skipper, where have you been? What if you there was an emergency -" Kowalski pauses in his tirade and squints at him.

"I ask the questions around here soldier!" _Did I give permission for you to move, soldier? _Skipper blushes beneath his feathers at the reminder. He doesn't think he'll be able to say the word again - or hear sir for that matter - without those sounds and images coming to the surface.

"Forgive me for disobeying Skipper but - what is _that_?"

Kowalski points his flipper at Skipper. Skipper locates a mirror and stares at himself every which way until he finally spots the cause of Kowalski's shock.

There's a pinkish mark where feathers were torn out. He hadn't realized Julien had taken such a bite out of him during their neck-nibbles. He was too distracted by the bafflement that it was even happening.

Julien somehow snuck in a hickey. Then, it hits him. He recalls the moment that Julien had first touched him in his intimate area, and how he'd felt a sting in his neck. He could rip Julien's tail off for leaving this evidence.

He should have expected Julien to try to mark his territory. He's a goddamn mammal after all. It's instinctual behavior encoded in their obnoxious DNA. Not that birds never do it to some degree - but -

He's irritated. He faces his men. Private and Rico are standing by Kowalski, gazing at him in curious uncertainty. Skipper feels only vexation.

Excuses fire away in his mind. Each is more absurd and easily debunked than the last. He settles on the simplest one that comes to mind, and the closest to the truth.

"Julien was going to eat a bad lychee nut. When I took it away from him, he accidentally bit me."

He regrets mentioning Julien the moment it leaves his beak. What if they read it in his expression? Will his own countenance betray him after all these years?

"That doesn't seem like him," Private muses.

"No. He had this funny look in his eye. Perhaps, merely being in the vicinity of the rotten food made him lose his marbles for a moment."

They mutter amongst each other. Skipper has to halt himself from breathing a sigh of relief when they all accept his explanation. The best lie stems from truth. Technically, Julien _did_ bite him. They don't need to know the real reason why - or that it was purposeful - it's his business.

Or rather, pleasure. He almost smiles. Under different circumstances, he would've appreciated Julien's tact. It was a deft maneuver, how he distracted Skipper from his plan to mark him.

**Pt II - Julien**

The next day finds Julien awake before his subjects, dancing to soft music. He ignores Maurice at first when the advisor finally joins him - only to stare at him. As noon rolls around, Julien is demanding, "Why are you not making with the smoothies? Move it!"

Maurice mixes the smoothies double time. Mort is still dancing with him.

"You seem happy today King Julien! Your feet tell me that…"

Julien glances down at his jittery feet. In fact, he's so happy he thinks he might explode. He has waited so long for some sign Skipper might reciprocate his attraction. It's not perfect, but this spark could be stoked into a slow burn.

If he doesn't ruin it, as he often ruins good things for himself.

"I am happy Mort."

Maurice asks, "Why's that?"

Julien stops dancing and puts his hands on his hips. "Why are you asking me this silly thing? It is not like I'm being sad all the times."

"True but… I don't know. Something feels different. You… look different. You're glowing."

Mort gasps. "King Julien is pregnant!"

Julien's mind stalls for a second and a hand goes to his stomach. "I am?! Why was no one _telling_ \- wait a minute -"

He shakes his head and pats Mort on the head. "Silly Mort! Of course I am not pregnant… I don't even have the equipments for that."

He blinks at Maurice. "Right?"

"Correct, your majesty."

_Phew_. For a moment, Mort had him seriously worried. Though a part of him hopes to find a way to become a parent someday, he has different priorities. Those priorities involve Skipper. Idly, he takes his crown off and licks his finger, then rubs a bit of dirt off. It must have gotten on it from the floor during his exciting encounter.

"Smoothie is ready!"

Julien walks toward the sound without looking. Through a baffling series of events, his crown escapes him, hits the bouncy, and it goes flying into Joey's pen. That's not great.

Luckily, he discovers that Skipper is alone above the penguin headquarters. That means, if the mission is going well, they could have some fun afterward. Julien calls to him, "Skipper, I need you to be helping me muchly!"

"With what?"

Julien takes him to Joey's place. Laying on the ground without a care is Julien's crown. Joey is alert and not appearing to be in a good mood. Though Julien doubts he is ever in a good mood.

"Don't you have a backup?"

"That is the backup of my backup! I am all out of spares," Julien laments.

Skipper sighs. "Can't we wait for nighttime, for him to fall asleep?"

"He is having insomnia from some medicines, so there is no guarantee," Julien explains. "We might as well try acting now."

Together they creep into the habitat. "I wonder if I will ever stop sticking my neck out for you, crazy lemur."

"You love me."

Julien is thrilled when Skipper doesn't hastily deny it. He doesn't confirm it either, but that's semantics. Skipper has a mildly panicked expression. He begins, "I wouldn't quite -"

Joey spots them. "Oi! I thought I tol' you Joey don't take kindly to trespassers!"

Julien puts a hand on his hip and snaps, "Thought I told to you talking in the third person is not being an attractive quality?"

Joey charges at them. Skipper and Julien dive out of the way just in time. Joey hops headlong into the wall. He's momentarily dazed. Julien grabs his beach ball and kicks it. The ball flies into the next habitat. They throw it away, and it gets passed all the way to the other side of the zoo.

Joey recovers and advances on them.

"Listen! Someone just stole your beach ball. I saw them with my own kingly eyes!"

Joey grumbles, his expression angry but no longer targeted at them. He leaves his habitat to fetch his ball. He doesn't even question that Julien didn't give a name. Julien grins and places the crown on his head. Skipper is gaping at him in shock.

"Why are you looking at me like dat?"

Skipper drags him behind the tree. "I hope that kangaroo takes his good old time."

Julien has a sense things are about to heat up. Something in his stomach flutters nervously. Though he acted boldly, he didn't tell Skipper he wasn't experienced. It's not that he's afraid Skipper will think less of him, he just didn't know a good time. Now it seems pointless to mention his insecurity about his lack of knowledge.

**Pt II - Skipper**

Skipper doesn't plunge in immediately. His mind reels with the recent events. He can't believe Julien stood up to Joey like that. Considering his cowardice with Savio, he's almost worried Julien was replaced with a robot duplicate. He wonders what's gotten into him.

He tugs Julien down to kiss him furiously. He parts his lips with his tongue. Julien moans. He takes one of Skipper's wings and for some reason decides to stroke the underside. Skipper shivers. Maybe the lemur is a secret genius, to have discovered one of his erogenous zones without a single hint.

It's mixing him up. He can't figure out if Julien is a sex wizard, or if the chemistry is just a result of his attraction left simmering for too long, or if Julien actually has no idea and is just getting lucky guesses. Julien gets pretty lucky a lot of the time.

Whatever the case, it's certain that Skipper _is_ getting lucky. His cloaca is already hot and aching with desire. Then, Julien brings the flipper to his muzzle and licks the underside. Skipper inhales sharply, and he can't take it anymore. He shoves Julien against the tree.

He strokes his thighs for a moment, appreciating their contours. He goes in for the kill. Skipper carefully slides Julien's shaft into his beak. Surprised, a high pitched noise escapes Julien. He rakes his nails harmlessly through Skipper's feathers.

Skipper licks at the head of his shaft while Julien rewards him with thick, obscene noises. "Guh - haaaa - nrrgh… nhhya! Oh - oh - _oh_ sky spirits, yes! Yes… yes, yes!"

He's helpless to the onslaught. Skipper finds this beautiful. He easily takes Julien's entire dick. Designed to swallow fish whole, his throat's gag reflex is practically nonexistent. Julien comes with a loud shout, his hips slightly jerking. Skipper unlatches and gives his bottom a squeeze.

Skipper is still needy, though. Not giving him much time to return to the planet, Skipper shoves Julien's hand down south. Julien makes an inquiring noise. His fingers twitch.

"Touch me," Skipper begs.

"But - but how do I - what do I -"

"Just touch me, you did fine last night," Skipper urges. Julien's sudden shyness adds to his confusion, but he doesn't care to comment on it right now.

Fingers hesitantly rub him slow, back and forth at first. After a bit, he circles his index finger around the rim. "Too bad we are not having lube…"

Skipper guides Julien's hand to his lips. "Lick."

He is torn between bewilderment and amusement.

"Uh -"

"Oh hush, before coming to the zoo you lemurs didn't even clean your business."

"This is truth." Julien takes his fingers in his mouth and laves them.

It's crude and Skipper wouldn't recommend it to anyone - but it isn't like he's planning have Julien's dick inside him… not yet.

Julien's fingers return to his cloaca where he tries to force two inside. Skipper stops him.

"I need a warm up Ringtail! One at a time."

Julien works him loose with one, then two, eventually filling Skipper with three. His fingers curl and connect with a spot that makes Skipper's insides sing. He lets his inhibitions fly and vocalizes his pleasure. Julien rests his muzzle on Skipper's beak and sinks deeper. Skipper cries out, though not louder than Julien had been, and comes.

They take a minute to regain their wits. Julien casually shoves Skipper out from behind the tree. He's confronted with the sight of Joey, idly bouncing his ball by the wall of his habitat.

Skipper mutters, "Did you know he was there?"

"I smelled him," Julien whispers, "But he was leaving us alone so it didn't matter."

It's not like wild penguins don't mate right in front of each other. There's no trees or bushes in Antarctica. Still, Skipper tries to be somewhat civilized. Julien jumps over the wall in the opposite direction so they don't get caught together.

Joey catches Skipper's eye and winks. "Good on ya mate."

He's grateful his blush isn't visible. Skipper doesn't look the gift horse in the mouth and question why Joey didn't go all territorial like usual, since he heard them at some point. He leaves while he has some dignity in tact.

**Pt III - Julien**

The next two and a half weeks continue in a similar vein. They either have a planned rendezvous, or one of them loses total control and pounces. They give each other oral sex or use fingers and flippers to bring pleasure. Julien can't believe this is his reality now. He is starting to wish he could show Skipper more innocent affections when they are around others. It's a pain to contain himself completely until they're alone.

Tonight, there's a zoo meeting. What about, Julien doesn't know. He whines to Maurice the whole way there. He could be getting off with Skipper right now, instead of attending a boring meeting. He doesn't tell Maurice that, though.

Everyone gathers. Marlene and Kowalski are above, as apparently they have called the meeting. Off to the side, Skipper can barely keep his eyes open. He's not even trying to hide his tiredness. The late light meetings must be taking a toll on him more than Julien, but he is obviously not giving it up.

"Just what is going on here?" Julien glares at the two. "I have plans, and they didn't involve wasting my precious times at this stinky meeting."

"Well, then, you can leave," Marlene offers. Julien doesn't budge. His plans are nothing without Skipper, who is unlikely to bounce in order to keep appearances. "That's what I thought."

"Alright." Kowalski addresses the zoo inhabitants at large, "Raise your hand - or you know, whatever you have, if you're here because of a mysterious noise complaint."

All of them raise their whatevers.

Maurice asks, "Noise complaint? It's been dead silent at our place… after Julien's parties of course. Wait, you're not talking about that are you?"

"Please. Skipper has already gone over that a million times… though he hasn't mentioned it lately." Kowalski pauses for a moment to ponder that while Skipper looks mildly alarmed.

Skipper prods, "You were saying? Noise complaints?"

"Right. Many are concerned of the strange groaning noises they are hearing at night. It sounds as though some poor creature is suffering and trying to hide it in a different place each night."

Julien's eyes meet Skipper's, as it is apparent they have the same thought. They try to find privacy, but their couplings aren't always the most discreet. Desperation leads to desperate measures, and ignoring the potential consequences.

Julien takes a deep breath. "In Madagascar there are similar noises. I am afraid it is nothing more than a pair who are excitedly showing their love to each other and forgetting there are others around to hear them."

Considering Julien's loud parties at Madagascar, lemurs and other animals were more encouraged to not have any qualms. From this exposure, Julien had forgotten that zoo animals might be more prudent; therefore, they expect others to act the same.

Kowalski stares, clearly not expecting such a thoughtful rebuttal. Skipper looks murderous. Private and Marlene appear scandalized, while Rico has a hungry expression. The rest are muttering among each other. Julien knows he's playing with fire.

"Uh, to be honest." Kowalski taps his pointer stick on his other flipper. "I had not considered that. Most zoo residents tolerate each other at best, and I wasn't aware any of them were in a romantic relationship at the moment."

"Golly. Can't they respect the rest of us? Aren't they embarrassed?"

Kowalski sighs. "Some have no shame, Private. No shame at all."

Skipper's wing settles on his beak. He harshly side-eyes Julien, fury in his eyes. Julien will deal with the fallout later, all he can hope is that they will shake this trail. He'll make a bigger effort to be more discreet, but it is difficult with the fierce attraction he has toward Skipper.

After the meeting ends, Skipper pulls him aside.

"What was that?"

"It was - it was - honesty is the best policy?"

"Look. If I think we're going to get caught, I'll have to end this. You know that right?"

Julien frowns. "We could date officially instead."

Julien aches when Skipper laughs out loud at that suggestion.

"You and me? We fight or we fuck, there's just no in between. I'm a storm and you're an inferno. Trying to be anything else would be... ridiculous."

It hurts, it really does. Julien pretends to examine his fingernails as he fights back tears. He didn't realize how much he wanted it until he said it out loud. Skipper's vehement denial is a knife right in his vulnerable gut.

"Just a thought. Are we being together again tomorrow night? I am being horny lately," Julien bluffs. Skipper's expression changes to hunger.

"Naturally, you are. Affirmative on the da - uh - meeting."

Julien could swear he almost said date. He could swear there was something in Skipper's eyes resembling regret after he spoke his unknowingly mean words. However, Julien would also swear he was just imagining it in the end.

"See you."

Skipper mock salutes him and belly slides away. Julien clutches his chest, understanding now those who say that love can cause physical pains.

Morning dawns, chilly in the early spring. Julien keeps himself warm with thoughts of his lover, and the future encounters to come. Though it's soured by their recent argument, he's doing his best to keep his hopes up.

Maurice has been eyeing him. Julien knows that his behavior has been unusual, but he can't help it. He had been excited and feeling on top of the world for a few weeks. Skipper wants him, as he has always dreamed. Admittedly, many of those dreams included a great romancing - a beautiful courtship.

As long as he can be close to Skipper, and they are making each other feel fantastic, it's acceptable. He ignores the pang in his heart.

He spots Skipper emerging from his headquarters and leans forward in his throne. Just seeing the penguin brings a flood of recent memories. He squeezes his thighs together to stave off the arousal. It would be far too visible perched on his throne.

"Your smoothie, King Julien?"

Julien looks down. Maurice's tone sounds like he's tried to get Julien's attention several times. He puts his fingertips on his chest. "Sorry Maurice, I was busy with my deep kingly thoughts."

"Yeah… deep thoughts…"

Julien climbs down and takes the smoothie. Instead of drinking it, he leaves the habitat and crouches on the wall of the penguins' place.

**Pt III - Skipper**

"What are you doing here ringtail?"

Julien loudly slurps his smoothie. When done he says, "Just in the neighborhood, you know."

Skipper's eye twitches. He glances behind him. Julien slurps the smoothie again, bringing Skipper's eyes to his mouth. He inhales. Julien whips his tail side to side, practically wagging his bottom.

"Julien."

Julien raises his eyebrows. He swirls his tongue around the straw and doesn't take his eyes off Skipper, their gazes locked in a silent battle of wills. Skipper lunges at him. They both tumble over the wall, landing outside of the habitat.

"I've had enough do you understand me," Skipper growls in Julien's face. He pins him on his back to the ground.

"You can never have enough," Julien pants. "And you know it."

In truth, he can't argue with that claim. He wants Julien, every day and every night. He wants him bad. He all but slams his beak against Julien's lips, and they kiss frantically, craving each other like water in the desert.

Skipper slides his tongue along Julien's lips, his teeth. Julien allows him entrance, with the ease of familiar lovers. His tail curls around Skipper's feet. Skipper can feel Julien's arousal already making itself known. His own excitement is getting charged.

Skipper is stricken with horror when another voice interrupts them. It's Kowalski.

"Einstein's theory of relativity!" He quickly covers Private's eyes, who is standing behind him. "Skipper… Julien… what are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Skipper pulls away from Julien completely. Julien remains half-laying on the ground, glaring at him. Skipper thinks they should've never been so reckless. His thoughts had been fraught since their little conversation last night, and he had forgotten himself in an effort to drown them.

"Can't a guy get some tail every once in a while?"

There's a significant pause. Kowalski says, "So you two aren't…"

"A couple?" Private finishes, "That's what it looks like if you ask me…"

"Well I didn't ask," Skipper snaps, a bit harsh. Private takes a step back, appearing chagrined.

"Ringtail and I have just been fooling around. It means nothing," Skipper elaborates. "He means nothing to me - not that way. Why would I ever date such a - an egotistical moron? If he's going to waste my time anyway, I might as well get off on it."

Skipper can coat the situation in denial all he wants. In truth, he doesn't want to be pressed. He doesn't want them to know he's been banging Julien like a screen door in a windstorm, or how utterly satiated he's been on their furtive nights together. He doesn't want them to know he's almost certain he was falling for Julien before that even began.

Both penguins stare at Skipper in shock. In a reel of recent memories, Skipper and Julien ponder the choices that led to this moment. Julien slumps.

"I guess we are done here - I will be going back to my throne," Julien mutters. Private and Kowalski watch him leave with worry on their features.

**Pt IV - Julien**

Weeks pass, and Julien keeps to himself. He tries to be himself as much as possible with his subjects, but they grow worried for his health. He visits the vet, just to make them happy. He dances harder than ever, trying to dance away his lonely blues.

He doesn't look at the penguin habitat. He finds excuses to avoid sitting in his throne, so he does not accidentally glance over. He avoids Skipper, as his heartbroken state would surely kill him if he saw that penguin in particular.

This doesn't last long enough, unfortunately. He makes the mistake of sneaking off to the park, just to be alone with his thoughts and feelings for a little while. Skipper suddenly appears, blocking his path. Julien attempts to get away, but Skipper with his commando skills easily corners him.

"Why are you suddenly ignoring me? Why don't you want to be around me anymore? If you don't give me answers - I can't read your mind!"

Julien is reluctant to give voice to his pain. However, they have to move forward.

"I am unhappy with you Skipper, and how you dismissed our love-makings to your friends."

"Get over it, Ringtail! It wasn't necessary for anyone to know." Skipper sounds near to bursting. "Some of what I said was, I can admit, too far, and a little blunt. But… to the point, it was _just_ sex!"

"Well, maybe I was changing my brainy parts," Julien shouts in return, "to wanting it to be more than sex."

Silence fell over the pair. Tears spilled from Julien's face. He covered the evidence with his arm and ran off. He collapsed at the base of his throne. His eyes aren't just sneezing - they are trying to create a lake with how free and fast they flow. He tries in vain to wipe them away.

He didn't predict that Skipper would cause him such emotion. If had known this would've been the result, he never would've opened his big mouth. Julien knows he would move on someday. He would always adore Skipper, but eventually it might hurt less. Life would go on. Maybe if he's lucky, Skipper won't fall for anyone, and Julien won't have to see him give to someone else what he couldn't give to Julien.

Maybe if he's lucky, his false hubris and the subsequent screwing hasn't destroyed their friendship. He wants to salvage that t least, once he's cried himself out.

Maurice creeps up on him and grabs his shoulder.

"King - King Julien?"

Mort whispers, "What's wrong with King Julien? Who hurt him?"

"I don't know." Maurice squeezes his shoulder. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"No!"

"Come on if you talk about it you might feel -"

"Nothing can be making me feel better," Julien sobs. "H-he doesn't want me, he never did. I was stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Who are you talking -"

"Skipper! We were loving - doing the physical things." Through hiccups and crying Julien explains, "He was attracted to me but - but not me. I was giving of myself to someone for the first time and for what? I thought he could get over his pride and be letting himself be loving, but he is not the penguin that I thought. He said I am nothing, Maurice, when I was loving him with my everything."

"Whoa - wait, slow down. You're in love with Skipper?"

Julien sniffles and wipes his nose. Mort offers his own tail as a tissue. Then, he curls up at Julien's feet. He doesn't touch them. He must sense the weight of Julien's sadness.

"You can kick me if you want, to feel better," Mort offers. Julien shakes his head.

"I just want Skipper."

Maurice frowns. He looks angry. "I ought to give him a piece of my mind."

"It won't be doing any good, Maurice."

Maurice holds him and rubs his back. For lack of anything else to do to help, Mort grooms his tail with a hairbrush. Julien would rather be held by Skipper right now. However, he is thankful to have such wonderful friends at his side to soothe his broken heart.

**Pt IV - Skipper**

Skipper hates himself.

Though Julien tried to hide it, Skipper could tell he was crying.

Julien never did anything wrong to him. He feels like the worse penguin - the worst person - in the whole world. He never meant to let this grow so much out of his flippers. He was supposed to fuck Julien one time and be done with it. Instead, he became an addict. He became addicted to the way Julien looked at him, touched him, spoke to him.

If he looks past his beak, he might realize there's been something there, unspoken, for much longer than that. Unpacking it would be a challenge. He doesn't want to be alone with these thoughts. He guzzles a mug of fish coffee and decides to check the level of damage on Julien. Perhaps, he was merely being dramatic and causing Skipper to blow this out of proportion as a result.

Maurice halts his progress. "You should leave and give Julien his space."

"Did he… tell you…"

"Some of it was hard to understand because he was blubbering, but I got the gist. Did you even know you were his first?"

"His - he - he didn't tell me that," Skipper admits. He feels sick.

"Figures. You're very special to him, but you had no clue, did you? For all your supposed cleverness, you were too blind to see past your pride."

"My-! Listen here -"

"No. I'm begging you to leave, as I can't make you, but unless you're prepared to fall over yourself apologizing and confessing your undying love, just go before you make things worse."

Skipper accepts his demands and obeys his directions. It's unusual, as he generally doesn't take orders from anyone. This whole situation is upside down. He finds himself pacing in Marlene's habitat. She watches him with a puzzled expression.

For years, he has hid behind his commando persona. No one has been brave or stupid enough to attempt to scale the wall. Kowalski, Rico, and Private have their own places among the bricks, but that's a different story. Friends, teammates, he can trust. His faith in romance has been deeply damaged.

Julien busted through it, with minimal effort on his part. On some level, Skipper must have allowed it to happen. He doesn't know when or how, but it's possible. Julien is truly an enigma wrapped in mostly blissful dumbness. It's impossible to tell whether he notices the sway he's had over Skipper.

Julien is a bright patch in the dark clouds. He's not just a raging fire, but he's the breaking dawn, the eye of the storm. He's everything Skipper never knew he wanted or needed.

Marlene cracks open an oyster and comments, "Did you know you're saying all of this out loud? It's cute by the way, I'm totally rooting for you."

Skipper groans and slaps his forehead. "I ripped his heart out and stomped on it. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, if it were me… in Julien's place that is, apologizing is a good place to start. Go out on a limb and confess your feelings too."

It can't be that simple can it? Not after all the trouble he's put Julien through.

"But what if…"

"There's no guarantee he'll forgive you, but how will you know if you don't keep sailing through the storm?"

"Ah -" Skipper is weak to those who use his own analogies against him. She has a solid point.

He returns to headquarters. "Boys."

They all turn to him.

"Operation: Win back Julien's heart is a go!"

Private claps in joy. "I knew it!" He shakes Kowalski by the shoulders. "I told you I knew it, didn't I? He fancies Julien, he _really_ does!"

Skipper sighs and pushes down his embarrassment at this exposure. He might as well get used to it. "Affirmative Private. I've been a fool. Know this - sticks and stones may break your bones, but words have the greatest power of all - breaking the heart."

"Oh… I do hope you succeed, sir."

"Thank you."

His team raid the flower shop near the zoo. He starts simple, picking a single red rose that's rich but not too dark. He adds a purple tulip, a few lovely pink calla lilies, and two of his own feathers - one white and one black. He wraps them in a bundle with ribbon.

Private volunteers to carry them. The next order of business awaits.

"Kowalski, options! Best songs for a serenade?"

Kowalski hums to himself as he uses his phone to google it. "I would suggest All of Me by John Legend, it suits you both, I think."

Thankfully, Skipper is familiar with that one. "Fantastic."

They pick up a good bluetooth speaker. Kowalski sets the song ready on his phone. Skipper's heart races with anticipation. He's never been the touchy feely one in any relationship, but that's about to change.

"You can do this Skipper," Private reassures him. "We're all behind you!"

The others nod in agreement.

"Thanks, boys. I couldn't ask for better friends."

Private leaves him to it. Rico will stick around in case this goes south. He can help Skipper make a swift retreat. Private enters the lemur pen to distract Maurice and Mort. He wants all of Julien's focus without those two getting in the way. Kowalski begins the song. This immediately draws Julien's attention. Kowalski shines a spotlight on Skipper. Wide-eyed, Julien's gaze slides to him. He allows the song to warble on by itself for a moment.

Skipper starts in.

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

With his nerves, he stutters at first but gains confidence, and it smooths out. Julien is completely transfixed by him.

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

Julien moves closer. He folds his hands over his heart as his eyes water. His features worry Skipper, as he can't get a clear read on him. He reveals the flowers and passes them to Julien. He can see Maurice and Mort gawking from the sidelines. Private sniffles and wipes a tear away. Skipper shoves past his doubt and continues singing to Julien. He pours his heart into it, channels all his insecurities and affections. They exit from his beak, freed like canaries taking a beautiful flight.

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

Julien smells the flowers and smiles sadly at him. Skipper forces himself to keep going - though he's uncertain if he'll able able to finish.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

As though on cue, glassy tears escape Julien's eyes. He makes a wobbly noise and softly sobs a little. It gives way to sweet laughter. Skipper doesn't know what to do with that.

He belts out a few more lines.

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Skipper lets the music do its thing. He embraces Julien, unable to deal with him crying and not act. "I'm so sorry. I hurt you. I was thoughtless."

"I - I think this is -"

"Stupid, I know but -"

"The most romanticey thing anyone has ever been doing for me!" Julien purrs, "I had no idea you were such a romantic, Skipper."

Skipper rubs his beak. "Yeah… Well…"

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard _

Julien sets the flowers carefully at the base of his throne. He leans close to Skipper and murmurs, "I want you to be making love to me asaps."

Skipper blushes and doesn't have a smart response to that. Louder, Julien addresses their minor audience. "You are all to be dismissed now. My lover and I have much to discuss."

Rico smirks knowingly and regurgitates a certain bottle and rolled up blanket by the throne. Skipper is never going to live this down, but somehow he's fine if Julien's love and devotion are the results. The penguins are the first to make themselves scarce. Marlene gives a wave from her seat on the wall and disappears over the side. Maurice passes him a wary look, but he leaves, pulling Mort along with him.

"Finally we are alone," Julien sighs.

He takes Skipper to a somewhat secluded spot of his habitat. Skipper casually unrolls the blanket. They settle on it and snuggle close together.

"Maybe we should talk about this first…"

"I know all that I need to be knowing. "Actions are being louder than words. It's not easy for you to be being the romantic type, but you knew it's what I would want. Thank you."

"I can't take back the things that I said. What I can do is say better things instead, and treat you with all the love you deserve."

Julien doesn't hesitate any longer to give him eager kisses. It's quick to heat up, as they lay side by side exploring each other's bodies. Skipper doesn't know how he thought he'd live without Julien fitting him like a puzzle piece. He doesn't _want _to be alone and just getting by anymore, he wants something special in his life, something romantic and sweet.

Julien strokes the feathers of his back, and he arches. Those fingers sneak down to play with his tail feathers. He nips at Julien's ear and kisses his cheek and neck.

This is a new beginning. Once they pour into each other again, there's no turning back. Skipper would rather die. He refuses to let his old self be a hindrance to the path lit before him. He'll fight his insecurities in flipper to flipper combat if he has to keep them from hurting Julien again.

Skipper has them sit up and empties some lube on Julien's fingers and instructs, "Loosen me as much as possible."

Once he's able to take two fingers he says, "Scissor them."

Julien gradually opens him to the point of taking four fingers. Skipper can't control his moans whenever Julien hits the sweet spot. Julien is panting, his fur damp and member insanely hard. Skipper extricates himself. He turns away from Julien and lays on his stomach, more or less presenting his rear. He gives Julien a burning glance over his wing. He hears a sharp intake of breath, followed by a whimper.

Julien hovers above him. Then there's weight on his back. The heavy warmth is divine. Julien's dick nudges his entrance. Skipper keeps breathing steady. Julien pushes the initial bit into Skipper. He groans. Julien moans and fists the blanket.

Julien inches further toward filling him. Skipper clenches a couple of times at the invasion but he reminds himself who he's with and is able to relax again. Julien sobs slightly as he gives a final thrust to enter him completely. Skipper can't speak, Julien seems speechless, but words aren't necessary.

Skipper trembles with delight as Julien begins to move. He's clumsy but spirited. He strokes Skipper's sides beneath his flippers. His palms are so gentle and soft.

"Rhythm," Skipper gasps. "Like you're dancing."

Though he's not very coherent, Julien is able to pick up on what he means. Julien clamps down on Skipper's neck with his teeth and thrusts harder, faster, deeper. Skipper is wrung out after he comes again. As he grinds in him Julien says, "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you _so much_."

Skipper's gut is fire. His orgasm positively slams into him like a careless train. "I love you too," he breathes. He has the sudden desire to switch positions.

He makes Julien's member slip out of him as he rolls them over. Julien whines. Skipper manages to slide onto his lap without much fuss. He guides Julien's dick to fill him again and grips his shoulders for balance. He steadily rides him. Julien becomes erratic.

He comes with a shout of, "Ohhh - Skipper - oh - OH FUCK SKIPPER!"

He gives a shuddering moan as he descends from his high. He clings to Skipper. He can feel Julien's labored breathing where their chests are pressed together, and that is oddly intimate in itself.

**Pt V - Julien**

The next day, Julien pops into HQ. Skipper just finished running drills, and now Julien sees they are playing card games. He smiles. He hopes that Skipper will notice that Julien put his feathers in his crown. He slinks up behind Skipper and drapes the blanket over him.

All eyes are on them. Skipper strokes Julien's muzzle with his beak. "Hello, honey."

"Good afternoon my darling."

Skipper whispers, "Did you wash this?"

Julien rolls his eyes. "Of course, what do you take me for?"

"A buffoon."

Both Private and Kowalski gasp. Rico chuckles and does his turn in the game as though nothing special is happening. Julien takes a step back. He places his hands on his hips and frowns.

Skipper's stern look melts into a fond smile. "But you're _my_ buffoon. Mine alone."

"I guess, as long as I being _yours_." A purr rumbles in Julien's chest as he curls around Skipper. He gives him a kiss, which Skipper doesn't miss a beat to reciprocate.

"Awww, you two are so sweet," Private says.

Something occurs to Julien. "Oh, by the way how is going with Greta? You two are dating right? I was so caught up in my own drama with Skipper I forgot."

"Oh! Yeah." Private giggles. "We're taking it slow though. Unlike certain people."

"Hey! When you get to be my age, you'll understand," Skipper defends.

Kowalski and Rico share a look. "I'm not sure it has to do with age."

Julien huffs, "Shut up a little okay? It's not Skipper's fault he is being a horndog."

Skipper goes rigid. He tugs on Julien's ear. "Thanks a lot, Ringtail."

"You are being very welcome."

"What have I gotten myself into," Skipper sighs.

"Well, as you said, he is your buffoon," Kowalski replies.

"That was rhetorical," Skipper grumbles. "Don't think I didn't see that picture book you bought for you and Doris to spice things up. Under your _pillow_."

"That's private!" Kowalski rushes to his pillow, grabs the book, and flees into the lab.

"To think I am being called the most dramatic," Julien murmurs. Skipper kisses his hand and holds it against the side of his head.

"I'm totally stealing that book later. A soldier should be focused," Skipper remarks with a wink.

"Ugh," Rico comments. He puts down his cards and climbs out of the base. Private just appears baffled. Skipper is probably glad he's still a little innocent.

Julien says, "I look forward to it."


End file.
